How I Met Your Father
by mitchie2321
Summary: Nina tells the story of How she fell deeply in love with Fabian Rutter to her kids. She covers almost everything Including there 2nd cousin who is like a daughter to Nina. When things go wrong before prom will Fabian tell her he loves her or will she tell him
1. Chapter 1

Kids i want to tell you the story of how I met your father. I remember it like it was yesterday. I love your father very much it was love at first sight. Kids your father wasn't the brightest at relationships. But he's pretty smart. I thinks it's time you know the whole story. I can't tell you that I wasn't surprised that he loved me when there were more than 5 girls like. Now to the beginning

20 years earlier

* * *

Wow I'm in England. After waiting what seemed like years I finally got in. Of course Gran was so proud. I love Gran with all my heart. I just couldn't be less happy. I looked at the papers I received in the mail back home. It said 'You are now a Anubis Resident' I wondered what that meant! A taxi came and asked me if I was Nina Martin. I got in the taxi and we drove off. When we finally got to the school I saw the Taxi guy carry my stuff to Anubis house. On my way to the house I bumped into a red-head with an attitude. I said I sorry and ran off.

Later that day I was shown to my room. Which by the way was empty when i got here. I walked into the room and started unpacking. Later that day I was yelled at by the same red-head who i bumped into. She tried trowing my things and kept asking me if I where joy was. As if I had clue. Everyone was giving me the cold shoulder except one . He had Blackish hair and blue eyes. The red-haired one poured water on me and my sweater shrank about three sizes.

"Patricia!" The blue eye boy yelled.

" there's a phone call for you!"

I got up and sat down at the phone and heard something at the other end of the line.

"Nina? Honey?"

"Gran?"

"How is everything up there?"I couldn't lie for my life so i told her the truth.

"Terrible Gran everyone's been giving me the cold shoulder except one!"

"Oh Honey what's his name?"

"I don't know but um we are in the middle of dinner so I have to go I'll call you later!"

"O.k. honey love you and make sure that you take your pills!"

And with that I hung up the phone and began crying. I couldn't help it. Next thing I knew My life had completely changed. The boy that defended me found me crying and at this point I couldn't tell a lie.

"Hey? Are you alright?"

"No Not really! Oh um thanks for helping me...Um...?"

"Oh ha ha My name is Fabian!"

"Hi Fabian my name is Nina!"

"I am so sorry about Patricia she can be a witch sometimes she just misses Joy!"

"It's fine I had to deal with a lot worse than just water being poured on my head. Back home my ex-boyfriend attacked me. So I applied for the scholarship. Luckily getting in. I also miss my gran."

"What about your parents?"

"My parents died when I was just a baby so I don't know them. People think it's easy doing what I do I can't help her at all knowing she's sick and dying. I was also supposed to be a god mother this month because my cousin is having a baby and she is also dying. So she moved to an England hospital near here."

"Oh I didn't know I'm sorry I brought it up!"

We ended up talking till lights out. I fell asleep and dreamed of a baby being born and that's when I saw the face. I recognized her face that was me. before i could see the father's face I woke up.


	2. chapter 2 trusting life completely

Chapter 2: trusting you.

It's not everyday people help you all the time. I felt complete with him standing with me defending me. Kids your uncle Mick used to make fun of your father because of me. Here's more after the time that I cried.

* * *

That dream reminded me that everyone here might have to deal with baby because of my cousin. 3 days later, my cousin, Ava- Ann Martin had a baby. Ava had twins. A boy and girl not that she wasn't before. I was asked to come with the doctors. Not knowing anyone but Fabian he came with me. I was handed a twin and their mother held the other one. I was crying so bad it hurt.

My cousin died several hours later before she died she requested that I keep her twins safe. I agreed. She looked at me and smiled.

"Nina I want you to keep the twins out of any danger. I love them so much and I hope you raise them knowing who their mother was."

"I wouldn't leave you out of their lives." I sobbed holding both babies.

And with that she died. I cried and cried making sure that the twins were alright. I knew Trudy and Fabian would help with the twins because they were the only ones who knew about my cousin. I laughed at the thought of everyone thinking i was a mother. I got out of the cab and walked in the door with the carriers in my hands. Just looking at the twins they reminded me of her. I wanted everyone to know before I named them. \

"Nina?" I heard Trudy say.

I walked in to the common room and put the carriers on the ground. I told everyone not to be alarmed about the carriers.

"Do they know Trudy?" She shook her head.

"Okay everyone! Listen up! Nina has something important to tell you!"

"Okay I want you to meet the little ones! Before you ask no they are not mine they were my cousins but she died two hours ago."

"Nina what are the rules?"

" Okay There will be No food fights-Alfie and Jerome, No loud noises or you will regret it, You wake them up you put them back to sleep. And another thing when I or anyone else is holding them you will not make a movement or I will kill you. Got it?"

They all shook their heads. Fabian grabbed one of the twins and asked "You forgot to tell us the names!"

"Oh yes the girl is Isabella Stacey Martin and the boy is Kai Matthew Martin!"

Fabian was holding Isabella and Amber was holding Kai. The twins both saw me and started crying...Great... Although being a mother will be hard I'll need support. That night My room mate switched rooms with another. This time she was blonde. Her name was Amber. That night i ended up dreaming about Fabian. He was going to be a great father someday... UGH WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT HIM. I MEAN HE'S CUTE AND ALL BUT I JUST DON'T SEE WHY HE HAS TO BE SO DAMN HOT. GOD I COULD STARE AT HIM ALL DAY WITHOUT THE DIRTY THOUGHTS THAT KEEP COMING INTO MY HEAD.

God... I couldn't believe it... I only met him three days ago and I'm falling for him..

I'M IN LOVE WITH FABIAN RUTTER


	3. Chapter 3

Kids you learn a lot when you fall in love. It was the end of the year. Yes I skipped a bunch of stuff because I can't handle talking about it. So at the end of this part of the story you need to tell me what you think about your auntie Patricia. She can be a witch sometimes but can you blame her. I was there at the wrong time. She kinda always took her anger out on me. Okay back to the story.

* * *

Wow could I actually be in love with Fabian? The next morning Fabian smiled as I took my seat the babies didn't get up. I couldn't help but melt when he looked at me. He was just so...so... what's the word... warm welcoming. I guess he just makes me melt. Then I remembered that we were alone. He got up from his chair and he paced.

"Fabian?" I laughed.

"Nina?" He replied.

"What are you doing? Are you okay?" I asked

"Oh...Um...Nina w..w..w..o..o..o..u..u..u..l..l..l..d..d..d you like to go to p..p..r..r..o..o..m..m with me?" He asked nervously

"I would love to!" Whoa did I just say that?

"You would?"

"Of course who wouldn't want to go with you?" I asked Rhetorically.

A smile appeared on his face. I returned the smile with a smile. God it made me melt. He sat back down and grabbed my hand and rubbed his thumb to the back of my hand. Patricia came in and saw this. She groaned. I grabbed her hand and walked her out of the room.

"What's your problem?" I asked her.

"You Your my problem!"

"So what! Am I not allowed to hold my prom dates hand?"

"Oh so he did move on!"

"What are you talking about? You know what just drop it Patricia!"

"I see how it is then!"

She grabbed a pitcher of orange juice and almost dumping it on me. Victor saw Patricia and stopped her.

"Ms. Williamson and Ms. Martin My office now."

"It's not what it looks like honest!" Patrica said.

"So why did it look like here was going to be soaked in orange juice?"

There was no answer.

"Okay Patricia Williamson you are grounded no phone no t.v. Ms. Martin this letter just arrived."

We walked out and I went straight to Fabian's Room. I knocked on the door. Mick answered the door. He opened the door to the room and Fabian was sitting in his bed reading a book.

"Hey Fabian Can I talk to you about something alone?" I asked.

"Yeah sure."

"Go get her tiger!" Mick called

"What the hell was that about?"

"Oh um nothing I know of!"

I opened the letter and began reading it.

_Dear Nina, _

_You might not remember me but I am your mother if you are reading this than that means your gran sent you this letter. As you know you are something called the chosen one. If you didn't well know you do. Your life is in grave danger. Also if you are 16 you will see why I wrote this letter to you. Us Martins always fell in love at 16 all the time. I know you are in England because your Gran. She loves you so much. My little Nina all grown up. If you didn't know this a deed must be down. You need to have a baby before you are 18 or the bloodline will go bad which means your love for your true love will die and you will start to die. Please don't let me down Baby, I love you baby very much. Just remember to produce a baby before you are 18._

_Love mommy and daddy. _

Wow um I have to talk to Fabian about this and my mother of this wow.


	4. Chapter 4

Kids I never knew my mother but when that letter was sent to me I went pale. A baby guys and at the time I barely knew your father. Though we knew each other well enough to love each other. I need to finish the story leading up to the pregnancy. Prom... Um lets just finish the story.

* * *

OMG I what? A Baby. I knew I went pale because Fabian asked me if I was o.k. I quickly shook my head. I handed him the letter. He went pale. Great this night was ruined. I didn't feel to good. But in that same moment I felt Fabian's hand on mine and he pulled me into a hug. I was crying I wanted to wait until I was twenty for kids but I guess I would have to have a baby.

"Wow that's rushing it a bit!"

"A bit? Fabian that's rushing a lot. I can't believe it. My own mother."

"But it should be your own decision should it?"

"It said before I'm 18 so that's in two years."

"Nina I want to tell you before prom that I want you to be my girlfriend because I like you that way Nina Please be my girlfriend?"

I didn't have to think twice before I said

"Yes Fabian I'll be your girlfriend!"

"I understand that... Wait did you say yes?"

"Yes I said yes! You know I never believed in true love or love at first sight until I met you!"

"Really? I was always the person who believed anything is possible!"

"Fabian I think...No I know I'm in love with you!"

"Nina I...Know I'm in LOVE with you I have been from the start!"

We leaned in and our lips met in the middle I felt a million sparks go off inside of me. A tingling came from the inside of me. I wanted it I loved him. He looked at me and grabbed my hand. Amber was smart and asked Trudy if we could sleep in our prom dates room. When we got to the house Trudy was out and Victor was too **(U know what is happening right?)** We leaned in and kissed again. Our lives were about to change. Lets just say that night was a great night.


	5. Chapter 5: A baby

Kids telling you that isn't the highlight because summer had come and I had found out I was pregnant over the summer. I also was scared of what your father would think of me. Now kids this may get ugly...Nah... Not that ugly.

* * *

3 months later

Time had passed and summer was over. I was 3 months pregnant. Wow now I need to tell Fabian. I still couldn't get used to those words and I have to use the words baby and pregnant and a bunch of others. I walked into the house and was attacked by none other than Amber Millington.

"Amber...Can't ... Breath..."

"Sorry Neens!"

I saw Fabian and pulled him into a kiss. He laughed and just leaned in. We kissed and he shoved his tongue down my throat. We had to stop making out because of Amber. I pulled him into his room. He was confused on why we were in there.

"Fabes! I have something to tell you and this isn't easy to say but here it goes!"

"Nina Are you breaking up with me?"

"NO! No Fabes I am not breaking up with you! I'm Pregnant"

He went absolutely pale. He just looked like he was going to burst into tears. I ended up crying. He looked at me.

"Nina? Why are you crying?"

"Because you won't say anything and that's always a bad thing."

"Neens I was just thinking! Look I love you and no one else o.k and I will love this baby! Who's the father?"

"You silly!" I laughed.

He jumped and smiled and picked me up and spun me around the room. We both leaned in for a kiss. Our lips met and Mick of course opened the door. He had the twins all summer because I couldn't take them back to America. He apologized and left. Let's just say we skipped dinner. We were going to have a baby.

Fabian held me close to him on the couch. We were cuddling until Amber came into the room. She had said there was a new kid. We didn't know weather or not we'd like him/her. Just as I settled back into Fabian's arms and boy that looked familiar walked in to the room. I was tired as it was.

"Oh my gosh Nina Martin? It's me Scott Sliver? "

"Omg It is you I knew it! what are you doing here Silver the last i heard you were producing a movie!"

"Nina who's this?"

"My boyfriend and the father of my child Fabian Rutter."

" ohhh I guess you won't be moving back home than. Um yeah I was laid off so I moved here and there letting me produce a movie here in England and thought nothing of you until 5 minutes ago. Have you told anyone about that Movie you did a couple years ago."

"No I didn't. You jerk I would love to see how you screw up my relationship now. Fabian already knows. He was the first to find out. "

"You know I remember my family do you?"

Ouch that hurt I broke down and Fabian threw Scott out and came and sat down. He wrapped his strong arms around me. He was all supportive of me. I love him.

I love Fabian Rutter... More than he could possibly know.


End file.
